Thriller/Heads Will Roll
Thriller/Heads Will Roll wird in der zweiten Staffel, Folge The Sue Sylvester Shuffle,'' performt. Dieses Lied wird in der Halbzeit von dem Footballspiel, von den New Directions und dem Football Team, performt. Jedoch stellen sich alle Spieler, außer Puck, Finn, Sam und Mike, erst quer raus zu gehen, um vor der ganzen Schule zu performen, doch Puck schafft es sie überzeugen, alle außer David Karofsky, der entscheidet sich wenig später doch um und macht ebenfalls mit. In der Zeit, während Puck die Jungs überzeugen konnte, versucht Finn die Cheerios Mädchen (Quinn, Brittany & Santana) zu überzeugen. Finn erklärt Quinn, dass er sie besser kenne und diese die Cheerios nicht brauche. Die Mädchen sind einverstanden und gehen mit zu der Halbzeit Performance im Zombie Outfit. Dieses Lied ist ein Mash-Up von Michael Jackson und The Yeah Yeah Yeahs. '''Thriller' ist im Original von Micheal Jackson aus den gleichnamigen Album "Thriller" und Heads Will Roll ist im Original von The Yeah Yeah Yeahs aus den Album "It's Blitz!." Lyrics Rachel und Santana: Off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head D-dance dance dance till you're dead O-off off off with your head Artie: It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark Under the moonlight, You see a sight that almost stops your heart, You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll! Artie und Rachel: You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes You're paralyzed Artie mit New Directions: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonigh-ight Santana und Rachel mit New Directions: Off with your head (Ow-Oooowww!) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Ow-Oooowww!) O-off off off with your head (Ow-Oooowww!) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) Santana: Ooooo... You hear the door slam (Oh!) and realize there's nowhere left to run You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun Artie: You close your eyes... Artie und Rachel: And hope that this is just imagination Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll! Artie & Rachel: But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind You're out of time Artie mit New Directions: 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike You know it's thriller, thriller night You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonigh-ight Santana und Rachel mit New Directions: Off with your head (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) O-off off off with your head (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) Finn: Darkness falls across the land The midnight hour is close at hand Creatures crawl in search of blood To terrorize y'alls neighborhood And though you fight to stay alive Santana: Off with your head! Finn: Your body starts to shiver Santana: Dance until you're dead! Finn: For no mere mortal can resist Santana: Heads will roll, heads will roll! Finn: The evil of the thriller Santana: Heads will roll, on the floor! Artie mit New Directions: Thiller night 'Cause this is thriller, thriller night Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try Thriller, thriller night So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller (ow!) tonight Santana und Rachel mit New Directions: Off with your head (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!)] D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) O-off off off with your head (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) D-dance dance dance until you're dead (Ow-Oooowww! Thriller night!) O-off off off with your head Video thumb|left|300px|Micheal Jackson Thrillerthumb|right|300px|Glee - Thriller / Heads Will Roll thumb|left|300px|The Yeah Yeah Yeahs Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Artie Kategorie:Songs Staffel 2 Kategorie:Mash Up